ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Meme Glossary
A list of inside jokes in the MPAR community. Season 1 * 2 to 3: 'spoken by Van De Lies when referring to how the playalong queens looked great "with two or three exceptions". * '''Cahhhhhhmedy: '''the infamous title of Mai Lady's dragazine. * 'Cult Baby's existence: 'I mean, look at her * '''Feathers: '''the bane of Memorie's existence, after judge Chloe in the Afternoon and FPR host Sartana both incorrectly identified feathers in her Elemental Ball looks. * '''Gaultier: '''idk some random guy who copies Cult Baby * [[Fossana|'Fossana]]' is available to guest judge:' she is * From what I've seen, anyone but Malaria: 'spoken by Cult Baby when asked who should win Season 1. * '''Is this entirely necessary? What do you hope to gain?: '''the beginning of a long tirade on the perceptions of beauty by /u/Edna_McIntosh which seemingly came out of nowhere. * 'Mai Lady (adj.): 'used when something has a lot of shit going on, like "that's a very Mai Lady look". * '''Memorie's stool: '''referring to Memorie's stepstool in Sea Slug Week. * 'Malaria E. Coli not having a nose: '''she just has two dots for nostrils * '''NNNNNNNNNNÑNNNNNN: Memorie's favorite keysmash. * Pai Lady: 'referring to Mai Lady's winning pie look in Musicals Week. * '''Pride is heavily associated with the color purple: '''spoken by /u/AcidBitter when critiquing Sulphur's Pride look * 'Safira's Pastry Look: 'I mean, look at her * '''Salt Squad: '''the derogatory nickname used by the Season 1 judges for the vocal fans of Sally Spellman and Malaria E. Coli, which they took upon themselves to Yankee Doodle. * '''Sally Safeman: '''referring to Sally Spellman's consistently safe track record even when the active audience members felt she deserved better. * '''That's not drag: '''referring to Sally Spellman and Miyu Moon's argument over whether Sally's tentacle hentai sea slug look was draggy enough. * 'This image * [[Van De Lies|'Van De Lies']]'s legs: 'so girthy * '''Wow everyone looks so good, I don't know who to vote for!: '''said every week by audience members, made fun of for being predictable. * 'Yui being an alt: 'I mean, look at her Season 2 * '<- fur :-): '''referring to Epinette's lipsync look for Bills Bills Bills. * '''BossBrooke: '''an icon. * '''Bussy / (anything ending in) ussy: '''started with Venenifer now we here * '''Carrot Challenge: '''imposed by Veronica Fake. Five carrots have appeared in Season 2 official and unofficial content. Can you find them all? * '''Coming for my look when their edges are crispy: '''caption of a vague Instagram post from Velvet. * '''Follow @saitamphotography: Velvet's response to being eliminated in the cast Discord: "Well, I'm out. Follow @saitamphotography ✨" * Gretel's essays: 'you get one any time you critique Gretel, for free! Get one while it lasts! * '''Gretel's waist: '''what waist? * '''kasdjnas: 'Venenifer's most iconic keysmash, used whenever you prefer fantasy fashion because just ''fashion is boring sometimes. * '''KUIN: '''your Rectangle Girls of the World * '''McDonald's French fries: '''they're just really delicious??? * '''Mongoloid: '''spoken by /u/AcidBitter to incorrectly refer to Ira D'Essance's Asian-inspired Western look. * '''Native American: '''don't do this for Western Week. * '''Nepotism and Favoritism: '''spoken by audience member /u/WTFdimi when referring to the judging results. * '''Overqualified: '''referring to Ira D'Essance as the reason why she was listed as "Unlikely" in /u/Plorpf's joke Season 2 speculation list; also mentioned by Teena Cardboard in the Season 1 finale when /u/OvernightSiren expressed wanting to see Ira compete in Season 2. * '''PIPPY / Large Pippy: '''referring to Pippy's ridiculously large file sizes as well as her artist's giant height. * '''Pira: '''the ship name for Pippy and Ira D'Essance, which started because of MPARty City by Xiu Mi and Lady Vape. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog: 'Ira D'Essance's true identity. * 'Sulphur is a large womana: '''the only comment everyone seemed to make whenever Paint Thinner was posted. * 'Velvet's existence: ':* * 'Venenifer's overdefined muscles: and her knees in her entrance look * Venus fly trapussy: '''referring to the numerous venus fly traps in the crotch region for the "Venus Fly" lipsync (done by Ms. Vicky Pickles, Kara Nilliän, and planned by Venenifer). * '''You've had since the 25th: '''spoken by Malaria E. Coli when Venenifer explained why she submitted her bug look last minute. All Stars 1 * '''Instrumental Break: '''referring to Sulphur's lipsync to "Level Up" in which she hid behind an 8-bit cutout; the judges decided it would be "unrealistic" for her to lip sync behind it during the song. * '''Visual Poetry: '''referring to Epinette's talent show performance. Season 5 * '''Kandy's Couch: '''referring to Kandy's promo look in which she was depicted reclining on a couch. Not to be confused with Memorie's stool. * '''Furbies: '''started with Cherry Mikado's obsession with Furbies, and gradually spread to other contestants, alums, and other members of the paper drag community. Off-Season / Outside of MPAR * '''All of em: '''Sounds like /u/allovem, creator and destroyer of Artists Fantasy Season. * '''Baby bitch / Never quit again baby bitch: '''Spoken by iconic FB queen and Yulia York superfan Dita von Vieira when Yulia quit RuPaul's Paper Race All Stars 2. Full quote: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh <3 <3 <3 <3 my amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...i love uuuuuuuuu :'( never quit again baby bitch" * '''Club kid: '''A synonym for clowns, since everybody did clown looks for the Club Kid off-season challenge. * '''Ego queen: '''the insult given to Malaria E. Coli by an anonymous user after this wiki constantly referred to her as the creator of the subreddit. * '''FB queen: '''referring to any queen who competes or participates in one of the art races on Facebook, such as RuPaul's Paper Race. * '''Gold and one (1) pastel: '''the audition theme for the first season that never was of Illustration Drag Race. * '''Gowdless: '''Spoken by Dita von Vieira, again referring to her idol Yulia York. * '''Nuking the sub / Taking the sub hostage: see Season 1 Judging Drama. * Paper Race (adj.): '''Mai Lady (adj.) times 100. Referring to the impossibly busy designs seen in RuPaul's Paper Race and especially its knockoffs. ' * [[Yulia York|'Yulia York']]':' goddess of MPAR even though she doesn't know it. * '''Yulia York clones': referring to the countless FB queens who copied Yulia's style and anatomy.